


That Little Shit, Eren Jeager

by YuukiAckermann



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Levi had sex with Eren, Eren is a Shit, Eren is interested with Levi, Levi is confused, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No smut cuz I'm not a smut writer, Probably smut in part II, Top Eren Yeager, levi is a virgin, not explicit though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiAckermann/pseuds/YuukiAckermann
Summary: After getting drunk at a party, Levi woke up in an extravagant room of his one and only despised junior, Eren Jeager.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is originally written for my B.A.P fic. I decided to re-characterise this into an Ereri fic ^^

Levi stretched his arms before rubbing his sleepy eyes. A shot of pain was evident through his head as he tried to remember what he did last night. All he remembers was he and his friend, Hange went to one of the rich kids, Mikasa’s party last night, Hange went missing and left him alone before someone had offered him a glass of drink. He doesn't even know himself what the hell he drank, but all he knew that he was getting lightheaded just by the third shot.

  
  
And that's all that he can remember.

  
  
The raven haired decided to get up when he felt a sharp pain shot down his lower back, making him fall back down onto the bed. Suddenly, he realized that he was lying, naked, in an expensive, high class looking room, which definitely not his, his skin was exposed under the thick duvet and when he turned to his right, there was another lump under the thick duvet next to him.

 

He quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in his lower back and the spinning of his head, he slowly pulled the duvet off the stranger's face before shrieking loudly, instantly waking up the person next to him. "E-Eren-" Before he could finish his stuttered sentence, a rather sleepy looking guy covered his mouth with his palm. _'Fuck!! It's really Eren Jaeger!!'_

 

"Are you trying to wake up the whole block??" The guy, Eren said in a sleepy, draggy voice. Levi swore that the fact that he was lying naked on Eren's bed is pure horror, scarier than those horror movies, scarier than ghosts itself. Eren yawned before letting go of Levi's mouth and sat up before rubbing his eyes.

 

When the brunet had adjusted his eyes, he turned his head to face the raven haired next to him and smirked mischievously. "Good morning, Levi Ackerman. Did you sleep well??" Eren proceeded to hover over the small guy and tried to pull the duvet off the other's body, which he ended up earning a hard shove in his handsome face. "What did you do to me last night?!" Levi yelled as he tried to push the bigger man off of him.

 

Eren hissed as he rubbed his sore cheek before getting off the younger. "Nothing much. Just us having sex." Levi swore his heart just stopped beating and the world was crashing down onto him. He knew something had happened the moment he saw himself naked on the bed. He suddenly felt the pain shoot back in his lower back and yelped.

 

"Ouch!" Levi hissed as he gets out of the bed slowly and pulled the duvet harshly to cover his naked body. Eren sighed before getting up and walked towards the pale man and held Levi's hands to stop him from pulling the blanket any further. "Stop pulling it. You're going to make my room a mess."

 

"Don't touch me, you fucker!!" Levi suddenly froze when he felt another pain at his bottom and he groaned in pain. "Shit! Curse you Eren Jeager!!"

 

“That's not what you were screaming last night, Levi.” The brunet smirked before tugging the thick cloth covering Levi's body off, and lifted him up bridal style and walked him towards the bathroom. "Put me down!!" The smaller tried to push the tanned male away, but failed miserably because of the pain. "Will you stop squirming! It's not like I haven't seen you naked!" The fed up brunet groaned before placing the raven haired into the tub.

 

Levi hissed from the contact of the hard tub with his sore bottom before he harshly punched the brunet in his chest. "That hurts, you bastard!!" Eren ignored the other and he turned the faucet and let the warm water to fill the tub. The brunet closed the toilet lid and sat down onto it as he waited for the water to reach the elder's chest. Levi, who was never fond of exposing his skin, felt extremely exposed as he tried to cover himself the best he can using his hands. He glared at the younger male who only had his boxers on and blushed.

 

"I guess sex is a new thing for you." Eren said mockingly with a teasing smirk, but received no answer as Levi just remained silent. "No wonder it hurts you so much." The brunet said with, his infamous smirk never left his face as he turned off the faucet and handed the older a bottle of shower gel. "Take your bath peacefully. I'll use the other bathroom."

 

When the younger had left him alone, he slid down further into the water and covered his face with his palms. _'My life will definitely be a hell after this..'_ He sighed heavily before quickly get his bath done, in a slow manner, though. He took the towel which was placed on the counter and wrapped it towel around his waist before limping back into the bedroom.

 

He kicked Eren's crumpled clothes on the floor and took his and putting them on. He took his spectacles from the bedside table, his hand phone and wallet before exiting the spacious bedroom and walked towards the empty living hall. He looked around the _too-huge-for-a-college-student_ apartment for any signs of other humans but he doesn't seem to find any.

 

The apartment is huge, it consists of two bedrooms, one is empty and another one is Eren's, the furniture and the television set looks expensive. It definitely looks like it was owned by a rich bastard like Eren.

 

Eren has been his two years junior since high school. The younger boy was a typical spoiled rich brat who had girls swarming around him for his looks and wealth. Eren’s quite smart, so Levi, the top student and the head boy cum president of the student council, noticed his presence, but did not really paid attention to his existence, until one day.

 

Out of every other day, Eren had to walk into him and his first boyfriend, Farlan making out in the locker room. After that incident, Farlan had dumped Levi when Eren continuously harassed him, but using his father’s reputation as the top doctor in the country, no one really dared to say anything.

 

And Levi, his final year of high school was filled with torment. Eren was smart, he didn’t harass Levi explicitly like he did to Farlan, instead, what Levi had to face was a lot more psychological.

 

Levi was so thankful when he completed his high school and entered university, but two years later, he saw that little shit's face wandering in the university as a freshman. Eren saw him, but he just smiles and acted as if he did not give Levi a nightmare in his whole senior year of high school.

 

Levi thought that maybe the younger male had matured over the years, but it seems that he thought of it too soon. They never really talk to each other, until today, that is.

 

 _'He's a loner, huh? Well, who wouldn't want to be friends with this jerk beside his fake friends?'_ He mocked inside of his mind. "First time seeing a huge apartment??" He turned around to face the grinning male who only had his towel around his waist, exposing his well-defined abs, water dripping from his wet hair and torso. Levi scoffed before walking towards the front door, but before he could leave, he felt a wet hand grabbed his wrist.

 

"Need a ride home?" Eren offered in a sickly nice tone, which made Levi felt like throwing up. "I don't need your help." The black haired remarked flatly before tugging his wrist back harshly and exited the apartment, not forgetting to slam the door extra hard.

  
  
***

  
  
"Where did you go after the party?? I can't find you anywhere!" Levi's best friend Hange asked him first thing in the morning. It was Monday and they had a class like usual. Levi is studying business and unfortunately, Eren is too, while Hange is majoring in finance. "You fucking left me alone in those yuppies' party." The raven haired scoffed as he continued to walk towards his next class.

 

"Well, at least I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you." His friend said as she tried to catch up with him. "Yeah, nothing bad happened. The worst that happened is that I woke up naked in someone else's bed." Levi said bluntly making his friend to choke down her own saliva. "Are you serious?? You finally got laid?? May I know who’s the _miserable_ guy?" Hange tried her best not to sound excited.

 

To be honest, the lady was kind of happy to know that her friend had actually done it, although it was just only a one night stand because Levi had never been in a relationship after his first and last partner, Farlan broke their relationship off.

 

"Eren _fucking_ Jeager." The raven haired felt grossed when he spoke the name, he still can't accept the fact that his lifetime enemy took away his virginity. He can still clearly see and feel the marks left behind by that brat and he shivered.

 

Hange on the other hand, was shocked to death as she knew about Levi's forever hatred towards Eren. "WHAT?! HOW?!!" Levi ignored his friend before walking into his class, leaving his friend, frozen with her mouth hanging open.

  
  
The day passed by smoothly as Levi is the smartest student in his major. When Levi was packing up his stuffs, he heard the girls squealed and shrieked. He rolled his eyes when he looked up, only to see Eren was standing in front of him with his infamous smirk plastered on his awfully handsome face. He ignored the unwanted presence before standing up from his seat and walked up the stairs towards the exit.

 

 

"Levi Ackerman." The brunet called for him but, he just pretended that he did not hear it. Eren snickered, amused with Levi's bold attitude of ignoring him. He decided to follow behind the pale guy silently. Levi, who was oblivious of him just walked peacefully down the busy hallways before exiting the campus building. As he was walking towards the bus stop, a luxurious black limousine stopped ahead of him. He groaned when he saw that it was his one and only sworn enemy, Eren Jeager.

 

"Levi, let me send you home." The brunet offered, only to receive an annoyed groan from the older male. "You know what? I think you should stop bothering me and treat me like you used to. Like how it was back in high school." Levi snickered before walking away from the younger. Suddenly, he felt two muscular men grabbed both of his arms harshly.

 

"The fuck?! Let me go!!" Before he could fight back, he was practically lifted off from the ground before was dragged into the limousine. "I suppose not to use the hard way, but you insisted.." Eren shrugged with a grin and gestured for the two of his bodyguards to leave them. The muscular men nodded before exiting the back seat and went to the front, before driving away.

 

"Where are we heading, Sir?" One of the man asked Eren, who replied with a sweet smile. "We're sending this lovely friend of mine home." He paused before glancing towards the shorter man. "Where do you live?" Levi remained silent and Eren let out a deep sigh. "Here, set in this address in the GPS." The brunet handed a piece of paper with a hand-written address of Levi's shared apartment. "Where the hell did you get my address?!" Levi shouted, shock was evident in his voice. "You know, _networking_." Eren smirked as he stared the other male in front of him. "Creep." The older hissed and glared out the dark-tinted window.

 

Levi's trance of thoughts was interrupted when he felt something light was thrown onto his lap. He twitched his eyebrows in confusion when he saw it was a brown-coloured envelope. "What's this?" He asked the young male who was placing a cigarette in between his lips. "You smoke?" He asked again before the brunet could answer the first one. Eren ignored the questions before lighting up his cigarette.

 

Eren purposely let out the contaminated smoke out of his mouth towards Levi's direction, earning a loud cough and an enraged gaze from the older before gesturing towards the envelope. "Open it. It's for you." The raven haired hesitantly tore the envelope before taking out a glossy paper out of it. He was in utter shock when he saw it was a picture of him dancing, very lewdly at Mikasa's party.

 

“If you want, I have the video version too.” Eren said with a smirk.

 

"Where did you get this?!" He hissed before tearing the photo into pieces. Eren chuckled before replying, "My friend gave me this. And don't worry, that's not the only picture I have." The brunet smiled before exhaling the smoke before a loud cough was heard again from the older male. Levi opened the window to let out the toxic gas from the limited limousine space.

 

"Stop doing that." Levi glared towards the other male who was grinning in amusement the whole time. He groaned before asking, "What the hell do you want from me, Jeager?" The said male smiled before putting his cigarette in the cigarette tray. "Thought you'd never ask. Actually, what I wanted you to do is so simple." He paused and took a glance at the other's annoyed face before resuming back. "Do whatever I ask you to and your secret will be safe. If you don't, I'll spread the pictures to the whole campus.."

 

He knew, _Levi knew_ the moment he heard that, his life was now officially stuck with Eren. Of course he didn't want to be that rich brat's servant, but he just simply couldn't let those pictures out. He can't let his reputation crash down just like that, not when he is the top student in his campus.

 

_‘This is like experiencing high school all over again.’_

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Before Levi could retort back, Eren threw some papers onto his lap. "Starting from today." The pale guy took the papers in his hands, reading the header. "It's today's assignment and I want you to do it for me. I expect this to be done by next week, which is also the due date. I’m sure someone in the fourth year wouldn’t have any problem getting it done." The brunet commanded with a sinister smile. "..or do you want me to spread the pictures? All those pictures of you-"

 

"I'll do it." Levi said with a firm statement, voice was confident, but deep down, he was actually straining himself not to jump and kill the male in front of him. "Oh, that was a lot easier than I thought. I thought you would yell or try to kill me." Eren teased with a mischievous smirk while the other rolled his eyes and scoffed in annoyance. "I wouldn't want to be in jail for my entire life for killing someone like you. You're not worth my life.  
  
  
"We'll just see about that." The tanned brunet said and both of them glared outside of the window when the car came to a halt. "We're here, Sir." Eren registered the building in front, it wasn't as grand as his, but it was decent for a normal college student. Levi lives with two of his friends, Erwin and Mike. The apartment rental was already covered by Erwin's parents so basically, they're living there for free [and yes, Erwin's parents are filthy rich].

 

"Nice place." The brunet complimented in a playful tone, earning a scoff from the older man. Levi picked up his things before stepping out of the car without waiting for the door being opened by Eren's servant and slammed it hardly. He stormed into his apartment building without even looking back. The brunet got out of the limousine right after, inspecting the building from top to bottom. He smirked before lighting up another stick of cigarette, suddenly an idea struck his brain.

 

"Umm.. Tim, have you set this destination in the GPS?" Eren asked one of his bodyguards as he exhaled another breath full of smoke. "Yes, Sir." His bodyguard replied before asking back. "Why are you asking, Sir?" The said male finished his cigarette and threw it onto the tar covered road before stepping onto it. He turned around and smiled. "We might want to come here again."

  
  
***

  
  
Levi sighed heavily before unlocking the door of his shared apartment. Today was one of those unlucky day of his life. Today he just had to forget to bring his assignment. And Eren wasn't helping at all. He never was, actually. "Oi, Erwin, Mike! I'm ho...me?" Levi was shocked when he saw two familiar muscular men were taking out his stuffs from his bedroom.

 

"What are you-?" He was confused with the current situation, but it was all explained when he saw Eren sitting on the couch along with the two of his friends. Erwin, who felt Levi's presence immediately turned to face the latter. "Hey, Levi, why didn't you tell us that you are moving out?" Erwin asked as he gestured for the jet black haired to take a seat right next to him. "I didn't-!" Before Levi could finish, Eren interrupted him with a meaningful glare.

 

"He didn't want the two of you to be upset about this." The brunet created a reason and Levi just sit there like a dumb statue. "Don't worry about us Levi. You’re more than welcome to visit us anytime you want." Erwin said with a chuckle while Mike remained silent, sceptically eyeing Eren from head to toe.

 

Both Erwin and Mike are in their senior year. Levi started renting the apartment last year when he saw an advertisement saying that both of them need a new housemate since their old housemate had graduated earlier this year. Although they've only known each other for a short amount of time, their relationship was undeniably like brothers.

 

"I.. promise I'll visit you two." Levi tried to get into the play by acting like he knew what was going on. "I'm glad that your housemate-to-be is nice." Said Erwin and the small man immediately asked in confusion but he tried to act like it was a statement. "My housemate...?" Suddenly he got the flow of where this was going and immediately stood up. "Excuse us, I need to talk with this bast-I mean _Eren_ , for a while."

 

He dragged the brunet harshly into his now empty bedroom and slammed his back against the nearest wall he could see. "What the hell, Jeager?! What makes you think I'm moving in with you?!" The oldest of the two hissed. Eren chuckled before doing the same action Levi has done earlier to him, he grabbed the latter's shoulders and slammed his back against the wall behind and trapped the shorter male between his toned arms. Levi was never scared of Eren but, when he was cornered like this, he slightly felt intimidated since Eren was a lot taller than him.  
  
  
The tanned male smirked before leaning down towards his left ear. "Because I am the master and you are the servant. Servant follows his master's orders, got that Levi Ackerman?" The younger of the two said before blowing Levi's ear with his hot breath, sending shivers down the latter's spine.

 

Eren walked away from the other and picked up a box full of Levi's stuffs and exited the room while Levi whom still had his back against the wall let out a deep sigh, knowing that he will always be the loser when it comes to Eren Jeager.

  
  
***

  
  
Levi groaned when he heard the knock on his bedroom door which disturbed him from his slumber. It was none other than Eren. Ever since he moved in with the younger one month ago, his life was never a peaceful one anymore with the brat's constant bugging and disturbance. This is one of those times. The brunet would always ask him to do him assignments for him and all other sorts of house chores. Levi was partly grateful that Eren never tried anything sexual, though. Just the normal nuisance.   
  
  
  
He ignored the loud banging until it suddenly stopped. Levi sighed heavily before squinting his tired eyes to check the time on his hand phone. It was already half past three in the morning. _'He never knocks on my door this late. What could've he possibly wanted?'_ He thought before getting up from his bed before unlocking the door and decided to check up on the obnoxious brat and decided to walk out of his room. Before he could even turned the door knob, it clicked and the door flung open right in front of his face.

 

There, stood a furious-looking Eren. He was not wearing his pyjamas, so Levi concluded that maybe he went somewhere last night. Levi didn’t really paid attention since he was busy with his own work, plus Eren’s work.

 

"Why didn't you open the door?" The brunet hissed as he grabbed Levi's thin wrist harshly and dragged him out of the bedroom and threw the younger onto the couch. Truthfully, he was a bit terrified by Eren's sudden outburst because that expression was something new to him. "I was just about to open it-" Before he could finish his explanation, the younger had interrupted. "Cook me something to eat. I'm hungry."

 

Eren said as he pulled his senior up from the couch and dragged him towards the kitchen. _'That's it? He almost breaks my bedroom door because he's hungry??'_ Levi thought to himself before he was pushed into the kitchen area to cook in the middle of the night. He decided to make a quick chicken soup because he did not think that he was capable to stand Eren's stare any longer.

 

After about fifteen minutes, the soup was fully prepared and he set the bowl onto the kitchen table where the brunet was waiting with his arms crossed on his broad chest. After a couple second of silence, Levi decided that it was his cue to leave the older alone, but he was immediately stopped when he felt a slightly rough hand grab his hand in a gentle tug, turning his head to the side to face the now standing male.

 

"I want to eat in the living room." Without even being asked to, the older sighed before taking the bowl and walked into the living room and set it onto the coffee table. Eren, who followed closely behind him, walked towards the light switch to turn on the lights before taking a seat on the couch. "I'll leave you with your food." Levi said before walking towards the direction of his room. "Levi." The dark haired stopped walking before turning around with a tired face.

 

"What now?" Levi tilted his head to the side, waiting curiously of what the brunet might want now. "You should wait." Eren ordered strictly and the he had no other option than to walk back and sit beside the tall man. Eren started blowing his hot soup and slowly took a small sip. He smiled before taking another sip before offering some to the older. "Want some?" The brunet offered nicely and Levi quickly shook his head, totally weirded out by the other's sudden change of attitude.

 

After a couple minutes of nothing but sipping sounds, the dazed Levi suddenly felt something poke in between his soft lips. When he glared down, he saw a pair of chopsticks with a piece of cabbage in between before turning his head to his right to meet with the other's soft gaze. "You should have some." Eren said with a gentle smile that could instantly kill all the girls who sees him.

  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm not-"

  
  
" _Have some_." Eren said again, this time it was short and a lot more demanding. Levi, who did not dare to say otherwise, quickly opened his mouth before the food was stuffed into his mouth. He chewed the cabbage slowly before he was stuffed with another one. "What the hell, Jeager?!" He scolded before swallowing the food. Eren chuckled before stating that, "You look cute when you're chewing. Your cheeks look pinch-able." The younger said before setting the now empty bowl onto the coffee table.

 

Levi scoffed upon hearing the comment and can't help but to blush. "Levi Ackerman." Eren called and gestured the pale male to come closer to him. Levi groaned, but yelped when Eren pulled him closer by the arm. "That's what we call _come closer."_ He brunet said in sarcasm only to receive an annoyed look from the older.

 

"I'm full and now I'm wide awake. _Entertain_ me." The brunet ordered as he lay on his back while resting his head onto the arm rest and placed both of his legs onto Levi's lap. The raven haired pushes Eren's legs off of his lap before nagging like an old lady. "First of all, you woke me up from my sleep, then ordered me to cook for you and now entertain you?!" He yelled and immediately stood up from the couch, but was quickly pulled back and so he stumbled onto his feet and fell onto the brunet.

 

Eren was quick to flip their position, effectively trapping the small guy underneath him. Levi felt both of his wrists were held firmly on the side of his head. Their face was close to each other, so close to the point that Eren might probably hear Levi's heartbeat.

 

"This is what _entertaining me_ means." Before Levi could retort or do more, the younger male leaned down and crashed his lips onto Levi's in a sloppy kiss. Levi tried to break the kiss but the brunet held him in place firmly, changing his angle and deepening the kiss. Levi moaned when he felt Eren's tongue prodding his lips before entering his mouth.

  
  
Levi couldn't help but to respond to the kiss. It was impossible to resist when Eren is a _goddamn_ great kisser and Levi is deprived of any kind of intimate touch.

 

Eren broke the kiss when he felt satisfied. Levi, however, was breathing heavily and catching his breath. His heart was beating uncontrollably inside his chest to the point that it might stop from tiredness. “It’s been a while, but you still taste the same.” Eren whispered lowly.

 

While still breathing heavily, Levi quickly pushed the younger off of him and with his still wobbly legs, he ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He quickly jumped onto his soft bed and pulled his thick duvet over his body and tried his best to fall back to sleep.

 

 


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. I decided to tweak the story a bit here and there. Thus, it got delayed lol.
> 
> (p/s: anyone saw the trailer for season 3?? Levi will be in action agaiiinnn <3)

Levi sighed as he leaned his head onto the library table. He tried to take as much sleep as possible before going back to his apartment. Well, his hell apartment. He did not get enough sleep, more likely doesn't even sleep after the _incident_ a week ago. He was afraid that if he sleeps, the young ~~satan~~ man would creep into his room and do inappropriate things to him, especially when Eren kept on touching him every now and then. Not that he's being overly anxious, but knowing the brat, he would do anything to satisfy his needs.

 

However, he was proven wrong as Eren never did touch him more than a few small touches on the back of his hand and occasionally played with his hair when he was cooking or doing the laundry.

 

"Leviii, you're still here?" The said male jerked his face up from the table and smiled tiredly at the woman in front of him. "Hange." He said shortly before face-planting himself back onto the table. "Whoa, you look horrible! You look like shit! Did something bad happen?" The lady with the messy pony tail asked before taking a seat in front of her friend. Levi immediately shot up from his seat with a zombie-like stare and walked away from her.

 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Hange yelled in a whispering manner (mainly because they are in the library) and chased after the short, grumpy guy. Levi exited the library and walked slowly towards the campus entrance. "Heyheyhey!" His only friend in the whole campus grabbed his shoulder to stop him and dragged him towards somewhere more quiet so that he could get her _interrogation_ going. They came to a quiet hallway before Hange let go of Levi's arm.

 

"Tell me what's going on with you. You've been somewhat secretive to me since you moved in with that Eren kid. Oh, I get it! He's been molesting you, isn't it??!!" Hange exclaimed loudly. Thank God the hallway was empty and Levi quickly covered Hange's mouth. "No! He…didn't come to that extent…" Levi sighed before removing his palm from the other's mouth. "Well, start explaining then." The lady said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

 

"Okay, but…promise me not to speak of this in front of anyone.." Hange nodded his head and muttered a small 'go on' before the raven haired took a deep breath and started his story. "Actually.. I've been his maid a.k.a slave. So honestly, I didn’t get enough rest. That’s all.”

 

"WHAT??!!! HE MADE YOU HIS SEX SLAVE???!!" Levi immediately covered Hange's mouth (again) using both of his palm before scolding the slightly taller woman. "Are you going to let the whole campus hear you?!" Levi hissed before hitting his friend hard on her arm, trying his best not to kill her right there and then. Hange slapped his friend's hand and held it in a deathly grip.

 

"So I'm right, huh?!" Hange asked. "No! He didn’t force me into anything sexual…" Levi lowered his face and stared the shiny floor underneath. "Are you telling me the truth?" Hange asked with a worried voice. "I better tell this to the-" Before she could finish, the short man quickly stopped her. "No! You don't understand! You can't tell anyone about this.."

 

"Why can't I?? Levi, this is _blackmail_.." Hange said in real concern, this time, whispering. Levi sighed for the hundredth time that day before starting. "Do you remember about my deal with him?" Levi went on about it and stopped when Hange made an unsatisfied look. "What??" The black haired asked with sarcasm. "He's sick, Levi. If I were you, I wouldn't hesitate to run away from that apartment and probably transfer myself to another university." Upon hearing that, Levi stare his friend who stomped her way down the empty hallway.

  
  
  
***

  
  
  
By the time Levi reached home, it was already dark. He took a deep breath before pressing the pin code to unlock the door of Eren's apartment, apparently his too, and slowly stepped into the quiet and dark area. _'He's not home yet??'_ Levi thought to himself before shutting the door behind him slowly and switched on the lights. He removed his sneakers before making his way inside. He was surprised to see a familiar mop of messy brown hair sprawling on the couch right in front of the TV and walked towards him.

 

He turned off the TV and set the remote onto the coffee table before turning around to stare the sleeping brunet. _'He looks so innocent and fragile.. And handsome too.'_ Levi suddenly blushed at the thought and quickly turned around, shaking his head repeatedly. _'What the fuck? I better cook something to eat before he wakes up.'_ He went to his room to put away his things before going into the kitchen to prepare some food for their dinner.  
  
  
He took in the delicious smell of the vegetarian fried rice he was cooking and suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. "Damn.. I must be really hungry." He said under his breath as he continued his cooking.

 

"You're late."

 

Levi nearly jumped a feet off the ground when he heard a raspy and husky voice spoke from behind. "Oh, you're awake!" He blushed upon seeing the younger before him, his hair was tousled in all possible directions, sleepy face and with his half lidded eyes.. All in all, although it took Levi’s whole lifetime to admit it, he thinks that Eren looks fucking sexy.

 

Levi couldn't control his cheeks as they started to burn from the blush and he quickly turned around, back-facing the brunet as he continued to cook. Eren smirked in amusement as he took a seat on the kitchen's chair and stared the older from behind. "Where have you been earlier?" Eren asked nicely which is quite scary, considering the last time he was this nice, he was caught in an intense make out session. "I met my friend." He answered before turning off the stove and placed the fried rice onto the kitchen table.

 

"Have you eaten?" The brunet asked the other male in front of him. "No, obviously. I've just finished cooking the dinner." Levi said and was about to make his way to the living room when his _master_ had called for him. "Let's eat together." Levi didn't know why but anything Eren said sounded like an order and so, he turned around and silently, obeying what the tanned boy had asked.

 

"I'm full." Eren said as soon as he finished his food. "Do you mind?" Levi immediately shot his head up from his plate and looked questioningly at the male right across from the dining table. "Get the dishes done and prepare a _hot, bubbly bath_ for me." Levi was chewing the last portion of his rice and thankfully, he did not choke when he heard the request.

 

"Excuse me?" The pale raven haired shot him an unbelieving stare before slamming the spoon in his hand onto the glass plate. "Are you bitchy rich girl or something?" Levi snickered before glaring at the other who was now standing up and walked towards the couch in the living room and plopped down onto it. "You better not grumble about it, Ackerman." Eren warned from the living room as he happily turned on his laptop.

 

 _'Okay, I take back whatever I've said about him earlier. He’s just a big pain in the ass.'_ Levi scoffed as he finished his meal and took Eren's plate along (though he feels like throwing it towards the latter) to wash them. After doing the dishes, he proceeded to the bathroom to get Eren's so-called 'warm and bubbly bath' ready. Levi couldn't help but to curse the brat inside his mind for treating him exactly like his servant.

  
Well, not that Levi expected the brunet to be nice after the kiss but… at least do show him some mercy. Eren should be thankful that Levi didn’t spit in his bath.

  
"Jeager. Your bath is ready." He announced with an annoyed expression as he stepped into the living room, meeting gazes with the wide-grinned male before quickly turning his head away to hide his blush. _'Why am I blushing?!'_ He scolded himself before walking towards his room to grab his clothes and other stuffs before locking himself in another bathroom to take a quick warm shower.

 

After about fifteen minutes in the shower, Levi quickly dried himself up before putting on his oversized dark green sweater and a pair of knee length shorts and walked into his room. As soon as he landed himself onto the bed, a loud, annoying and demanding voice called to him from the room next door. "Levii!!! Leviiiii!!!" The brunet called him over and over again. He ruffled his still dripping wet hair and stormed into the annoying brat's room.

 

"What the hell do you want this time, brat?" Levi scowled in anger when he was met with a cross-legged Eren on the king-size bed, his infamous smirk plastered on his flawless face. "Could you get me my phone? I forgot to take it along. It's on the coffee table." To be honest, Levi was amused by the way the other had ordered him. _'He actually sounded more... kind? Better not jump into conclusions. Yet.'_ Levi thought to himself before he heaved a long sigh and lazily walked out towards the living room, grabbing Eren's phone along. He knew that refusing to do what the other had asked was just a waste of time.

 

"Here's your phone." He said as he tossed the hand phone onto the mattress and was about to exit the room when he was stopped by the brunet's call. "Can you please stop bothering me?? I had a rough day in uni today.." Levi said, almost pleadingly to the brunet. "I need a massage on my shoulder. This is the last and I won’t bother you for today." Eren sat up straight in his bed and motioned his senior to get onto the bed.

 

Levi clicked his tongue before sitting at the edge and asked the other to turn around, back-facing him. Eren let out a pleasant sigh as the the older's pair of hands started massaging his shoulder delicately. "You're good at this." The brunet complimented and Levi just hummed lazily and continued to massage his _master_ in silence for a couple of minutes.

 

Levi massages Eren in silence, only Eren’s occasional soft groaning filled the otherwise silent room. He looked around the extravagant bedroom and suddenly the memories of the morning he woke up in this exact same bed. He blushed upon remembering that he had not the slightest idea of his first time, although it was with someone he didn’t like, but, what was he like?

 

Was he an annoying partner? A shy one? Or is he vocal? Was a a good partner, at least?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft tap on his hand. He quickly removed his hand as the younger cracked his shoulders and neck before turning around to face him. Levi quickly scrambled off from the bed. “What's wrong? Did my face morphed into something scary?” Eren asked as he grinned cheekily.

 

“N-no.” Levi stuttered before shaking his head. “No, it was nothing. Is there anything else you need?” Eren stared into his grey eyes which made Levi to fidget on his spot. “No. I’m good. You can go now.” The brunet said but suddenly called the older when the latter was about to turn on his heels.

 

“A good night kiss.” Eren tapped his lips as he waited expectantly. Levi sighed before walking towards the tanned boy who was sitting at the edge of his spacious bed. He cupped both of Eren's cheeks and silently contemplating on whether or not should he kiss the younger male. Levi finally decided to press a kiss on Eren’s temple instead, which he earned a confused stare in return.

 

Eren grinned mischievously before pulling Levi forward, making the latter to stumble onto his feet before crashing onto Eren’s lap. “What are you-” Levi was cut short when the brunet interjected and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I thought I indicated obvious enough where should you kiss me.” Eren said with a pout.

 

Levi placed pushed the brunet lightly by his shoulder before staring down on the latter. “You can sleep perfectly fine without my kiss.” Levi replied and decided to get off from the younger when he felt his back hit the mattress. Eren crawled on top of him. Levi’s breath hitched when Eren swipe his fringe that was blocking his left eye.

 

“Levi.” Eren breathed out, making the said male's glasses foggy. Levi could only stare the other in reply. No other words were exchanged between them and Eren decided to inch forward and lightly brush his lips against the older but smaller male. Levi felt himself breathing sharper than usual. Sure, they had kissed before (more of Levi being dragged into it forcefully) but this is something totally different.

 

Levi knew he should push the younger away and lock himself in his room but instead, he remained rooted underneath the latter, neither rejecting nor returning the mere touch of lips. Eren pulled away after a few seconds of stilled lips against lips. Levi slowly opened his eyes (which he’s not even aware that he had them close shut) and was met with Eren’s soft pair of eyes.

 

Eren was clenching the bed sheet before lowering his gaze from Levi’s face. Levi heard the other let out a shaky sigh. “Why aren’t you pushing me away?” The brunet asked, his voice was laced with confusion and frustration. “I don’t know.” Levi replied, almost whispering as his heart in his chest was beating furiously.

 

The brunet stared him with his pair of unreadable eyes, before removing himself from atop of Levi. “You can go now.” Levi, without any hesitation, quickly got off the bed and muttered a low ‘Goodnight’ before running to his room as fast as he could. He locked the door behind him and sat on his bed while ruffling his hair and running them in his undercut.

 

“What was that, you shit?” Levi muttered under his breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. Why was he nervous anyway?

  
  
  
***

   


Levi took a last sip of his earl grey black tea before staring the grey pavement from inside the cafe's glass window. He decided to spend some time at his favourite cafe before returning home. He let out a long, deep sigh before standing up from the chair and exited the cafe, starting his journey towards his (and again, Eren and his) apartment.

 

Three months had passed since he moved in and things had gotten a bit.. normal. The next morning after the night they shared that most innocent kiss, Eren had actually returned to his usual self with his constant bugging and slaving like an evil king. Levi got the flow that the other wanted to forget whatever unspoken words lingering between them that night and Levi is more than glad to play along.

 

He unlocked the front door and stepped into the apartment. He looked around the empty area for any signs of Eren's presence but the other was nowhere to be seen. Eren had spent most of his time with Mikasa lately (or was it Historia? Or Annie?) and often return home late at night. He didn’t want to know what these two were up to, it’s none of his concern. Eren spending more time with the girl means that he’ll have more time for himself.

 

He heaved out a sigh as he walked further into the apartment. He placed his things inside his room and quickly grabbed his toiletries along and stepped into the cool bathroom. His body shivered as his warm feet touched the cold tiles.

 

After a long 20 minutes of scrubbing, he finally deemed that he’s clean enough before slipping into a black long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs before walking into the kitchen to prepare an instant noodle for himself and ate them silently in the living room. He finished quicker than he had expected, probably he was a lot hungrier than he thought.

 

After throwing away the bowl, he flipped back onto the sofa and stared the clock on the wall. _‘Still early for that brat to come home. Tomorrow's Saturday. I don’t have any classes..’_ Levi thought to himself before deciding that a novel sounds good. He hadn’t had his own private time ever since he moved in. He walked towards a tall book rack beside the TV set and skimmed through the younger's choices of books.

 

Although they’re not what Levi usually read, they’re not that bad actually. A lot were science-related, probably he got those from his father. Levi scanned for any fictional novel and when he finally saw them, he immediately regretted. Most of them are erotica. “Why does he need to read all this, anyway?” Levi contemplated on whether or not should he read those.

 

Eren’s science-based books are all too jargon for him to understand since he’s not a medical student. Besides, reading a book about human anatomy on a Friday evening doesn’t sound very appealing. With a heavy blush, he decided to pick one with the most normal synopsis and walked back to his room.

 

Halfway through the book, Levi felt himself getting all hot and bothered. He cursed his damn penis for being too sensitive. _‘It's just a goddamn story book. Virgin. Wait, I’m not a virgin. Fuck.’_ He set the thick book aside and checked the time on his hand phone screen and noted it is only nine and it is still early for Eren to come home...

 

Levi hesitantly slipped his hand in his boxers and bit his lips when his hands came in contact with his warm, half hard cock. His breathing had gotten a heavier as he pumped his own cock, but he just couldn’t come. “Shit, j-just come already..” He muttered under his breath.

 

Suddenly, he heard the front door opened and he quickly pulled out his hand from his cock which were dripping with precome. “Shit, he’s back?” He hissed and scrambled onto his feet. As fast as lightning, he grabbed a track bottom from his cupboard and put it on. He pulled out a wet tissue and wiped his sticky hands before throwing it in the dustbin.

 

“Levi?” The black haired heard the other called him. He cleared his throat before stepping out of his room and was immediately greeted by Eren, who was carrying a paper bag. “Y-you're back early.” Levi said, has voice wavered before he cleared his throat for the second time. Eren eyed him from head to toe before focusing back on his face.

 

“Are you alright? Were you sleeping?” The brunet asked and Levi frowned before shaking his head. “Y-yeah, I fell asleep while reading a book.” He lied before changing the subject. “You already ate your dinner?”

 

“Yeah, I did. I brought Mikasa to the restaurant downtown.” Eren said.

 

Eren eyed Levi curiously before the older decided to change the subject. Levi did not miss the slight tug on the corner of the brunet's lips. “I’m gonna drink some water.” The raven haired said before squeezing his way out in between the tall brunet and his bedroom door frame.

 

Levi poured himself a glass of cold water before chugging it all in one go. The problem in between his legs are still there and there’s no signs of it going away. He pat both of his cheeks before exiting the kitchen. Eren's no longer in the hallway so he assumed that the younger had probably gone to take a shower or something.

 

He stilled when he saw Eren was in his room, the novel he was reading earlier is in Eren’s hand. The brunet felt his presence and turned to face him, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “You were reading this.” The younger remarked and Levi couldn’t help but to feel himself getting flustered. “I wanted to read something _different_.” He retorted defensively.

 

The next thing the brunet said really caught Levi off guard. “And you were turned on by this book?”

 

“Get out of my room.” Levi snapped. “You think I didn’t catch that boner in your pants, didn’t you?” Eren challenged. “Levi,” The tanned boy placed the book onto Levi’s study desk before walking towards the shorter man. “I'll lend you a hand. Or maybe more, if you allow me to.”

 

“Fuck off, Jeager. I can handle my own problem, thank you.”

 

“I’m only offering you my assistance. I’m not forcing you into anything you’re not willing to engage in.” Eren said before exiting the room. Levi snickered and slammed his bedroom door before jumping back onto his bed.  
  
  
Levi tried his best to fall asleep, but his boner just doesn’t want to go away. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying his best to let it die down naturally. _'Should I take up that offer..?’_ He thought before shaking his head. _'What the fuck am I thinking? Haha..ha.’_

 

He bit his lips before sitting up. He threw his blanket to the side before ruffling his hair. Eren’s good looking, hell, he’ll beat anyone Levi had ever known in term of looks. _‘He’s a shit, though but..’_ It wouldn’t hurt to ask for his help, right?

 

A few moments later, he found himself in front of Eren’s bedroom. A couple of times he did consider of turning back and just go to sleep with his aching boner but here he is, still fidgeting in front of the closed door. He shakily raised his fist and stopped when it was only a few inches away from knocking. _‘Haha.. what am I thinking.?’_ Just when he was about to turn around, the door flung open, and Eren, as well as himself were stunned upon seeing each other.

 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked before his lips slowly morphed into a grin. “I-I, never mind.” Just when he was turning around, Eren quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. “Did you actually considered what I said earlier?” The brunet asked in surprise. Levi felt stupid. Of course the brat was only joking and he, being desperate for no reason, fell for it.

 

“I’m shocked that you actually considered my offer.” Eren said. “I wasn’t joking, though.” The brunet added as he tightens his grip on the older's arm. The same feeling of unspoken words was lingering between them again. Levi stood on his toes before pulling Eren down for a kiss. The latter was dumbfounded before wrapping his hands around Levi’s waist.

 

Once they pull away from the kiss, Eren grabbed the other male's hand and pulled him into his room before pushing the latter onto his bed. Levi felt his heart raced against his chest as the younger climbed on top of him. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?” Eren asked as he latched his lips against Levi’s jaw, and slowly making his trail down to his neck. Levi’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Eren's hand slipped into his shirt and rubbed against his nipples.

 

“I remember that you liked it when I play with your nipples, Levi.” Eren said and received a whimper from the elder. “I'll make sure you’ll feel good. You’ll have my word.” The black haired blushed when he felt Eren laced their fingers together. “I'll stop whenever you want me to.” The brunet said while staring deep in Levi’s clouded grey eyes.

 

And Levi nodded.

   


***

   


Levi rubbed his eyes before staring the empty space next to him. He sighed as he stared the white ceiling above him. Instead of stopping after Eren had helped him with his boner, Levi got a little carried away and ended up getting Eren very turned on than he had been and they ended up going all the way.

 

He stretched himself before sitting up, his body aching all over, but it was still bearable considering Eren was being gentle to him last night. He blushed upon remembering the details and lowered his head. _‘Same thing happened a few months back but my reaction was a lot different. Haha..’_ Levi thought to himself. He rubbed his arms before standing up, looking around for his T-shirt and boxers.

 

He managed to find his boxers but he couldn’t find his shirt so he ended up wearing Eren’s which were on the floor next the his boxers. He proceeded to wash his face and brush his teeth before walking out of the room and was greeted with a shirtless Eren in only his red boxers, brewing his morning coffee in the kitchen. The brunet wasn’t aware of his presence yet so he took his time admiring the younger's toned body, his tanned skin only making him look a lot manlier. Levi then caught a scratch mark on his back and turned his face away.

 

Eren’s not really his friend, so, last night wasn’t really a big deal, right? _‘There’s nothing to be awkward about.’_ Levi said mentally.

  
  
“Good morning, Levi.”

 

Levi was interrupted from his trance when Eren greeted him. He was holding his blue mug and there was his signature grin on his face. “Did you sleep well?” Levi nodded before walking towards the fridge and took out a bottle of fruit juice. He could feel the other was staring his back before he shut the door close. He turned around and saw Eren was staring his ass. _‘Asshole.’_

 

“Are you trying to tempt me, Levi?” The younger asked, his own unique shade of grey eyes now meeting Levi’s. “Keep your junior to yourself, brat. I’m still sore from last night.” Levi retorted, earning a smirk from the other. "I see you're still not used to this.” Eren said as he followed the black haired into the living room before both of them settled down on the sofa.

 

Eren sipped his coffee before setting it down onto the glass coffee table. He then grabbed his box of cigarettes from the same table, taking a cigarette out and lit it up. As if it was a reflex action, Levi took away the cigarette harshly from the Eren’s lips and threw it into the ashtray, totally caught Eren off guard. The brunet's dumbfounded lips turned into a playful smirk. Levi who noticed the other's intense stares quickly took a sip of his carrot juice.

 

“What was that for?” Eren chuckled before taking the cigarette back from the ashtray and continued smoking. "I'm serious, Jeager. Stop it. That thing doesn't even benefit your health. Your father’s a doctor for goodness’ sake." Levi said as he snatched the cigar stick from Eren's hold.

 

“What happened to _Eren_?” The brunet asked with a pout. “You called me _Eren_ last night.”

 

Levi was flustered when he raised that point but thankfully, he was saved by Eren’s hand phone ringing. “You might want to pick that up.” Levi said and Eren hummed. “We'll talk about it again later.” He said before answering his phone.

 

“Yes?” Eren paused. Levi took another sip of his juice while eavesdropping the conversation. _‘Why am I acting like this?’_ Levi thought to himself. “Yeah, alright. See you tonight, Historia.” Eren ended the phone call sweetly.

 

Historia.

 

And Levi realised. He was only one of the bunch. 

 

He didn’t know why it made him sick in the stomach. Did he really think that he’s special to Eren? He might not sleep around with anyone, but for Eren, sex is a normal thing for him.

 

“Levi? You there?” Eren called and Levi blinked his eyes. It seems that the younger had called him for a couple of times. “Where were you?” The younger asked with a smirk.

  
  
“I’m visiting Erwin and Miche today.” He suddenly said and stood up, making the younger to stare him in confusion. “Is that so..?” Eren asked, Levi could hear the dejection in his voice. _‘Stop imagining things, Levi.’_ “Yeah.”

 

“I was planning to-" Eren said, but quickly dismissed himself. “Nevermind. I wasn’t planning on letting you do the chores today anyway.” The brunet said. Things had suddenly became awkward. The air had suddenly become so thick and _suffocating_.

 

He was sure, they themselves were very sure they were just returning favour last night, but, what is this weird feeling?

  
  
  
Levi felt horrible.

 


End file.
